


Puzzleshipping Week 2020

by Allivania



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, duelmonsters, puzzleshipping week 2020, week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allivania/pseuds/Allivania
Summary: ¡Una semana construyendo un rompecabezas especial!Día 1: Hilo rojo del destinoDía 2: CrossoverDía 3: Cliché favoritoDía 4: Adaptado a una película de tu infanciaDía 5: AromaDía 6: Idol y fotógrafoDía 7: EstrellasCreada por @yoongi-pooh
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Hilo rojo el destino

**Author's Note:**

> "Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma"
> 
> – Isabel Allende

A Atem siempre le había gustado usar anillos en todos sus dedos, de plástico o de plata, lisos o con joyería de fantasía.

Pero lo que más le gustaba, era creer que si cubría su meñique con ellos, su destinado podría sentir una interferencia en su lazo y la marca en su dedo se haría más notoria, el circulo impreso en su piel como un sello revelaría que no estaba tan lejos como pensó y probablemente pueda conocer esa pequeña alma desconocida, siempre había sido un fiel acreedor a las novelas románticas y a las cartas de amor con pegatinas de animalitos y corazones.

Y tuvo la dicha de nacer en un mundo donde el amor es lo más importante, todo gira entorno a una línea que mientras vayas acercándote al amor de tu vida, está se colorea de rojo y rodea todo el meñique haciéndolo parecer como si las dos partes de la relación se hubieran hecho un tatuaje para compartir.

Sin duda algo muy hermoso y que hacia que su corazón de diecinueve años se sacudiera de emoción, y la fascinación por ese tema nació de las veces que sus padres le contaban como se conocieron y que hicieron para seguir adelante sin arrepentirse en el transcurso, de como nació Atem en un entorno amoroso y calmado, como para que él quisiera hacer lo mismo con la persona al otro lado de ese vínculo.

Claro que, parecía olvidar que un lazo no puede cubrirse ni bloquearse, que su experimento infantil no le iba a servir.

Pero Atem, aún con sus deseos y creencias amorosas, tiene responsabilidades que no puede ignorar y su trabajo de medio tiempo ya lo tenía muy apurado desde que salió de clases, y al no tener un medio de transporte fijo, su padre decidió prestarle su motocicleta para que no gastara todo el salario que ganaba en el restaurante de comida rápida en un transporte público.

Que por cierto, ya estaba llegando tarde por quedarse hablando con un compañero de clase sobre temas que ni siquiera tenían que ver con la universidad, algo extraño considerando que Atem no es una persona que se la pase pegada a las vidas ajenas y es más que nada por que le da flojera hablar de más solo para interesarle a las masas de su grupo, ¿un antisocial? Mucho menos.

¡Si le encantaba hablar!

Sin embargo, hay veces en que hablar con personas que ya llevan un tiempo de conocerse llega a ser abrumador para el espíritu extrovertido del moreno, pero eso no lo molesta cuando tiene a una amiga igual de parlanchina que siempre lo va a visitar para almorzar, Mana, es hija de una amiga de la madre de Atem y desde que tiene memoria siempre ha estado a su lado, escuchando sus fantasías románticas y haciendo travesuras.

Al fin llegó a su lugar de trabajo y estacionó la motocicleta azul eléctrico, esperando, no haber llegado muy tarde y que su jefe no lo regañe por su impuntualidad, como pudo revisó su celular y suspiro tranquilo al notar que llegó dos minutos antes. Entró al establecimiento por la puerta de empleados para vestir el uniforme requerido para empezar su turno, y haciendo todo eso; no notó que una fina línea roja se asomó por el anillo de plata de su graduación de la preparatoria.

Esperando que Atem se diera cuenta para que dejara de molestar con sus cuentos de miel sobre hojuelas, que su destinado estaba cerca y necesitaba estar alerta de su alrededor.

Si tan solo no hubiera tanta gente como ese día, ya se habría dado cuenta de ese detalle y saltaría de la emoción.

Jonouchi, quien atendía a su lado, empezó a hablar con un cliente que apenas llegó y parecía ser un buen amigo de la juventud del rubio a pesar del calor humano que empezaba a encerrarse en el local, pero no parecía importarle a ambos.

El joven al otro lado de la caja registradora aparentaba tener entre unos veinte o veintiún años y el gracioso parecido con su cabello le hizo mucho ruido mientras iba a llenar un envase de papas fritas, pero casi se tropieza con sus propios pies al ver sonreír a ese desconocido y entonces, puede sentir un poco de comezón en su meñique, ocasionando que se quite el accesorio.

¿Por qué la línea rojo vivo estaba más arriba?

No, es decir.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin darse cuenta que el lazo empezó a materializarse sobre su piel?

Lastimosamente, Jonouchi se le unió a la recolección de papas y ya no tuvo oportunidad de verlo más tiempo, por lo que sin ningún titubeo empezó a conversar con él.

Eran amigos, pero, no lo suficientemente cercanos como se lo hizo ver el otro chico.

– Hola, oye, ¿de dónde conoces a ese chico? Pude ver que son algo unidos – apretó la mandíbula, esperando que no se haya visto como un entrometido

Pero el rubio sólo le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y no tardó mucho para comenzar a hablar, los dedos de ambos estaban repletos de sal y grasa.

– Ah, ¿te refieres al que se parece a ti? ¡Cielos! Es una locura, si no los conociera podría decir que son hermanos – exclamó con asombro – Su nombre es Yugi, es mayor que yo por dos años pero no te dejes engañar, sigue comportándose como un adolescente

Sabía que Katsuya apenas acababa de cumplir veinte años, por lo que era obvio deducir que aquel Yugi tenía veintidós años, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para hacer desparecer esa espina de curiosidad clavada en su pecho.

– Bonito nombre – murmuró, ahora armando una hamburguesa de pollo

– ¿Quieres que te lo presente? Es un poco tímido al principio, pero no creo que sea un problema para ti – sonrió de una manera que no pudo explicar y frunció el ceño algo confundido ante su declaración – Cuando te conocí eras igual, tímido y no sabías como hablar con las personas que se equivocaban con su pedido

Atem se avergonzó al recordar su primer día de trabajo pero trató de disimularlo bajo la gorra, y mientras acomodaba la comida en la charola de plástico pudo ver como otro pequeño tramo rojo aumentó alrededor de su dedo.

No sabía si Yugi podía ser su final o una simple curiosidad física, aunque también tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si él podía ser su nueva afición a pesar de que ambos debían de darse cuenta si eran destinados o no.

Así que aceptó la invitación del rubio para poder conocer al tricolor mayor, regresaron a la caja registradora y el contrario le dio la comida a su amigo.

– ¿Tienes trabajo hoy? Quiero presentarte a alguien que te quiere conocer, no tardaré mucho

Yugi le sonrió incrédulo

– ¿Quién quiere conocerme, que tanto has hablado de mi Jono? – bromeó un poco apenado, no se esperaba tal petición por parte de un desconocido

Atem se aclaró la garganta y sintió los anillos apretando sus dedos, sus manos estaban sudando en nervios, quería abrir la boca para decirle que él es el que esperaba poder conocerlo, que él esperaba encontrarse con esa alma que complementaría a ambos.

Y eso, Yugi no pudo pasarlo por alto aunque el asiento que había apartado con la mirada ya había sido ocupado y el papel que cubría la hamburguesa se estuviera remojando por la salsa de tomate.

– Entiendo, pero, si se trata de tu amigo del trabajo pudiste solo haberme pasado su número, te hubieras ahorrado la molestia – dicho esto, se fue a llenar su vaso

¿Acaso eso fue un coqueteo?

¿Atem fue víctima de un inocente coqueteo?

Bueno, la sonrisa avergonzada que Yugi le dió a la máquina de bebidas hacía demostración de su acto.

Y recordando las palabras de Katsuya, él también se seguía comportando como un adolescente

[...]

– ¿Ya te vas? Creí que tu turno acababa más tarde – dijo Jonouchi

El moreno se colocó la chamarra que siempre ocupaba para conducir la motocicleta y terminó por guardar su camisa con olor a carne asada en la mochila, ya llegando a casa le esperaba la lavadora.

– No, recuerda que yo siempre me voy antes de las cinco los jueves – contestó Atem

La gente había disminuido considerablemente y el sonido de la freidora le probó que el silencio era mayor que hace unas horas, puede escuchar a su corazón acelerado y ver con más detenimiento su trazo.

Seguía igual a la última vez que la vió e inconscientemente su vista viajó hasta la barra que daba hacia afuera del local, Yugi seguía ahí y parecía estar haciendo varias cosas desde que Jono lo atendió.

¿Cómo era posible que haya esperado tanto tiempo?

Quería irse rápidamente de allí y olvidar todo el asunto, era una pena que el amante de la comida chatarra le haya recordado su curiosidad junto a una servilleta doblada que guardó en su bolsillo.

Definitivamente debía tener cuidado con lo que pedía por que ellos pueden cumplir su promesa por más complicada que parezca.

– Ah, otra cosa que olvidé mencionar, Yugi se toma muy enserio estos temas, ya sabes, por si tenías intenciones de salir con él o algo parecido – le aconsejó con una amabilidad genuina

– Claro, entiendo yo... – se quedó un momento estático, ¿acaso se dio a entender mal? – ¡Espera! No, no quiero... salir con él o bueno... no hasta asegurarme de que es mi destinado

Definitivamente la expresión que puso su compañero no era una de completa tranquilidad y eso lo asustó un poco.

– Mira, me caes muy bien y se que eres muy amable, pero, no debes dejar que el destino te limite a buscar tus propios amores y sentimientos. Atem, la vida es genial cuando haces tus propias reglas, ¿y qué si Yugi no es tu destinado? Puede que surja algo más que un hilo rojo tatuado entre ustedes, o tal vez me equivoco y no acaben juntos pero eso lo decides tú – declaró con un tono de voz más serio, tal vez, se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando como un idiota – El amor no es solo compartir una marca y conformarte con una persona que no te genera la confianza suficiente para compartir tu vida con ella

Claro, él esperaba ser amado y amar de una forma tan poderosa que ni el hilo tuviera que haber ayudado para conseguirlo, en cambio, tenía tan grabado esa historia sobre las medias naranjas y esa parte que necesita tu vida para estar lleno que se encerró en un cubo de cristal donde solo tenía un solo objetivo y no quería ver otras alternativas, el amor que sientes por una persona no se controla y menos cuando las emociones siguen siendo algo tan complicado para el ser humano.

Y Atem ya estaba con el pecho oprimido, los brazos cansados y los dedos llenos de anillos como tanto le gusta, pero sabia que algo faltaba por hacer y ese gusto personal por la joyería parecía haberse quedado atrás; desde que Yugi apareció se ha comportado más torpe de lo que le gustaría y al tener un compañero tan observador pudo sobrevivir lo que restaba de su turno.

– Gracias por el consejo, Jonouchi. Pero ahora me siento tan nervioso, ya no se si debo seguir a mi corazón o a ese lazo invisible, por que creo que Yugi es en realidad mi otra mitad – le mostró su dedo marcado con algo de pesar y se dio cuenta que no podía escapar de ahí, no debía hacerlo

El nombrado expandió sus ojos en sorpresa y su sonrisa amable volvió a colarse entre sus labios, Atem podía ser un manojo de nervios cuando algo lo inquietaba mucho o lo emocionaba demasiado y era muy adorable de ver, Jonouchi lo entendió muy rápido.

– Entonces, ¿qué tanto estás esperando? Falta poco para que Yugi se vaya y no creo que quieras confesarte por mensajes de texto

Y sin importarle que sus tenis rechinaran contra el suelo sucio del lugar, se acercó a paso firme hasta dar con el muchacho de mediana estatura a pesar de su mayoría de edad y fue un milagro que no se haya dado de bruces contra el suelo en cuanto esos diamantes de tan hermoso y penetrante color lo observaron cautivado, como si ya supiera que era él quien solicitaba conocerlo a través del rubio y se sintió mucho más relajado en cuanto lo saludó.

– Hola, creo que eres el que quería conocerme, ¿no es así? – le señaló el otro banco vacío, pidiéndole que lo acompañara en ese desastre de hojas sin importarle que estuviera sucia la mesa

Afirmó con la cabeza e hizo caso a la invitación.

– Si, hola, también quiero decirte algo – jugó con todos los anillos en su mano, una manía que siempre había tenido en situaciones vergonzosas, como esta

Yugi alzó una ceja, escéptico por saber algo que ya había descifrado desde que entró a comprar su almuerzo y que de igual forma le dio una enorme curiosidad, amaba tanto comer hamburguesas que en algún punto pensó que hallaría la forma de conocer a alguien que prepara su comida favorita y fuera su destinado.

Las líneas de ambos ya estaban totalmente coloreadas de rojo y juraron haber escuchado un ligero "click" en cuanto a Atem se le ocurrió tomarle la mano al no poder expresar correctamente lo que quería decirle sin empezar a trabarse, volviendo una vez más a quitarse el anillo.

Dejando ver un hermoso tatuaje que todas las parejas poseen sin siquiera haber pasado por una aguja con tinta, un complemento tan simbólico que tiene el amor que sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo pero era imposible que Yugi pudiera verlas.

Ambos duraron un buen tiempo sin decir nada, solo tocaban sus hilos como si aún fuera difícil de creer la suerte que ambos tuvieron al encontrarse, Atem acarició toda su mano como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera y se arrepintiera de ser su compañero de vida pero sabía, por la mirada embelesada y encaramelada del amatista, que eso no iba a ocurrir.

– ¡Te encontré! – ambos exclamaron

Puede que ambos no se conocían ni podían adivinar que cosa les gusta a cada uno, pero esa era la mágica de un lazo, conocerse en el proceso y encariñarse con cada paso que den para así llegar al tan esperado momento para Atem, caer rendido por la persona que en verdad lo quisiera tener en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber.

Qué también puede elegir si quiere estar o no con Yugi, pero eso solo lo podía descubrir cuando agregara su número como un contacto nuevo, una experiencia nueva.

Ahí, en ese restaurante sin tantas personas y con la hamburguesa de Yugi mordida a la mitad, supo que sin ese hilo lleno de grasa y sal iba a terminar encontrándose al amor de su vida.


	2. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! x Kimetsu No Yaiba
> 
> Si han visto el anime puede que logren adivinar que personajes son los que hice crossover.

Suspiró y blandió la espada en el aire para dar su siguiente ataque, llevaba casi más de dos horas entrenando para su siguiente misión y parecía que el dolor físico que empezaba a experimentar no podría detenerlo, se había vuelto una costumbre salir después del almuerzo al jardín de la finca para seguir mejorando su técnica de combate.

Llevaba poco tiempo desde que logró pasar la selección final y pudo ser admitido en la corporación de cazadores junto a otros chicos que parecían tener su edad, se convirtieron en lo más cercano a un amigo para Atem y viajaba con ellos a la mayoría de sus misiones.

Jonouchi no parecía estar tan interesado en ese momento para entrenar a su lado, así que solo se quedó con Vivian para robar algo de comida en lo que el tricolor se la pasaba concentrado en otros asuntos, Mai, la pilar que accedió a hospedarlos en su finca tampoco estaba cerca.

Tal vez tuvo una reunión con los demás pilares.

Se limpió las gotas de sudor y bajó la nichirin, adolorido de las manos, para empezar a sacudirlas y librar un poco la presión que inconscientemente había estado ejerciendo sobre estas.

La brisa del atardecer sacudió su hebras de tan llamativos colores y a la lejanía se podía escuchar el canto de las cigarras, se tomó un descanso y se sentó en la fresca hierba; le gustaba mucho quedarse afuera viendo como el sol descendía hasta que las estrellas hacían su aparición.

Era un gusto que tenía desde que era más pequeño, que le ayudó a superar la muerte de su abuelo y el abandono del otro pupilo del retirado pilar del rayo, Seto desapareció dejando a Sugoroku solo y a la opción de quitarse la vida.

Desde entonces, Atem, usaba la misma respiración que su maestro le enseñó, y no está demás decir que debido a esto su cabello sufrió de un gran cambio, pasó de ser pelinegro a tener dos tipos diferentes de color debido a un trueno que impactó contra él cuando apenas sabía como blandir una espada.

Si, una experiencia bastante extraña.

Y es entonces que los insectos ya no son lo único que puede escuchar, su oído muy desarrollado logra captar la amable voz de su otro compañero que saludaba a unas pocas personas que aún permanecían cerca, había olvidado lo extraño que se siente sin tanto escándalo por parte del portador del aliento de fuego y su hermana menor.

Yugi apareció con su bonito haori púrpura rasgado junto a su caja hecha de cedro nubeniebla donde cargaba a una simpática joven de ojos azules, Anzu, la única que quedaba de su familia.

Su rostro lucía cansado y un poco maltratado, sin embargo, eso no parecía detenerlo de regalarle una sonrisa al tricolor mayor.

Parecía haber regresado de una misión bastante complicada, podía escucharlo en su corazón levemente acelerado mientras este se acercaba para saludarlo apropiadamente.

Lástima que eso no se debía a nada relacionado con demonios, era vergüenza.

Pero quiso creer eso por ahora.

\- ¡Atem!, hola, ¿cómo te encuentras? - sacudió su mano en cuanto tuvo al oji carmín enfrente - Oh, veo que estas entrenando, mejor me voy no quiero molestar

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle cómo se encontraba, soltó una pequeña risa ante lo asustadizo que llega a ser cada que está con él, como si no quisiera equivocarse mientras Atem esta presente.

\- Hola Yugi, no, no es molestia. Ya acabé, y veo que tu tuviste un dia difícil - dijo aún sentado en el césped lleno de hermosas flores

A Atem le gusta hacer coronas de flores cuando ya no hay más tareas para él, si los nervios no lo ahogaban se las regalaba a ambos hermanos o algunas veces las guarda para si mismo como un recuerdo de su abuelito.

\- Bueno, digamos que hoy no ha sido mi día y otra vez rompí mi espada, así que mañana tendré que ir con Pegasus para que la repare y a cambio recibir un gran regaño de su parte. Ahora solo quiero dormir - su voz sonó tranquila y algo apagada por el cansancio

Se veía muy bonito con el sol bañando su figura, como si fuera hecho del más puro bronce, forjado con delicadeza y belleza al mismo tiempo.

Ese cabello tan similar al suyo y sus piedras preciosas, alejandría centelleante en timidez, timidez que no podía saber si de debía a él o a otra cosa.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Mañana me toca una misión contigo - se levantó del suelo, haciendo énfasis en las estaturas de ambos.

Yugi era un poco más alto que Atem a pesar de la mayoría de edad del moreno y eso no lo molestaba, desarrolló un extraño gusto de ver sus ojos cada que habla de sus buenos y malos días.

Jonouchi también se había convertido en su amigo, pero nunca experimentó un sentimiento tan importante por él como lo siente con Yugi y puede que solo sea un poco accesible con él por su comportamiento tranquilo; se moldea ante él para no arruinar la agradable sensación a hogar que sigue desprendiendo a pesar de que ya no tuviera uno al cual regresar, era ese sonido a amor que desprendía cada que estaba con su hermana lo que le hacía acercarse aún más a ellos.

Pero aún más con Yugi.

Su rostro fue invadido por las ásperas manos del menor debido al uso de la espada y estaba por alejarse pero la mueca de preocupación que hizo no le permitió hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? Tienes una herida en la mejilla - dijo Yugi

\- ¿Ah? Pero si ni siquiera...¡Auch!

\- Justo ahí - rió

Atem ha escuchado diferentes sonidos de manera involuntaria a lo largo de su vida, conversaciones ajenas o animales que nunca había visto antes, pero, ni la naturaleza era tan hermosa como la risa de ese muchacho. No hay malicia en ese ser y no podía indignarse por eso.

No supo hasta que momento sus dedos empezaron a acariciar todo su rostro, pero más hacia sus párpados, como si apenas descubriera lo que son y Atem solo se quedó extrañamente quieto.

\- Hueles nervioso, no te preocupes, creo que tu también puedes oírme. Aquí - señaló su pecho, directamente hacia su corazón y ya no supo que decirle

¿Entonces se debía a él?

Quería saber por qué.

\- ¿Acaso no te sientes cómodo a mi lado? Dímelo, por favor

Sujetó sus muñecas y desvió la mirada, no quería que esos ojos causaran otro efecto sobre él así que no quiso mirarlo, sin embargo, la convicción de Yugi no le permitió esconderse.

\- Woah! Tus ojos son más hermosos de lo que creí - estaba embelesado por las gemas de tan profundo y mortífero color

Si, estaban teniendo una extraña afición por los ojos y no sabían por qué.

Pero Atem necesitaba respuesta ante la pregunta antes planteada, así que volvió a hablar con más convicción.

\- Yugi, por favor, no cambies el tema

Su sonrisa le aclaró que seguían por el mismo camino, ya que su piel acanelada nunca fue abandonada por su tacto y el cansancio que parecía tener en cuanto llegó desapareció de cada poro de su rostro, todo estaba pasando tan rápido pero sabía que no quería separarse de él y es entonces que lo atrapa en un caluroso abrazo, sin importar el sudor de uno ni la suciedad del otro.

La caja de Anzu no fue un obstáculo y menos cuando fue correspondido.

Ya había entendido la referencia del menor.

\- ¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo compañeros para siempre?

Se separaron un poco del abrazo para verse, el sol ya estaba perdido entre las montañas.

\- Claro que si, siempre es un honor pelear a tu lado

Pero, eso se convirtió en una confesión más que una promesa amistosa para ambos.

Atem no podía especificar el momento en que empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago si mencionaban el nombre del portador del aliento de fuego o como es que empezó a verlo hermoso cuando usaba flores perfectamente atadas sobre su cabello, incluso peleando se ve precioso.

Era real, ese ser que desprendía un sonido tan gentil que le daban ganas de llorar y no sabía que hacer con tanto, es por eso que trató que restarle importancia a sus sentimientos en todo ese tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

Y por que sabía por parte del mismo Yugi que las relaciones sentimentales no eran su prioridad hasta encontrar la manera de recuperar la humanidad de su hermana, mientras Atem moría por tener una relación y terminar casado con una bella mujer.

Lamentablemente, cambió de parecer después de conocer a Muto.

Ahora quería casarse con él, a pesar de que eso fuera imposible para la era que estaban viviendo.

No necesitaron besarse para sellar esa extraña confesión y tampoco se separaron cuando Jonouchi apareció tras el shōji con algunas bolas de arroz que robó de la cocina para almorzar en el jardín, claro que, se le hizo extraño ver tan cariñosos a sus amigos cazadores y que Anzu no estuviera con él pidiéndole que le trenzara el cabello cuando ni Yugi ni Atem pueden hacerlo, debía estar en su caja dormida pero no faltaba mucho para que se hiciera de noche y pudiera despertar.

Así que les grito para saber que es lo que había pasado para que se abrazaran de una manera tan extraña que el rubio no pudo entender.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes, ¿¡que rayos están haciendo!? - preguntó de manera escandalosa

Ambos tricolores brincaron de la impresión al ver a su salvaje amigo más confundido de lo normal, siempre tenía dudas sobre las cosas más simples y eso no era malo sabiendo que vivió toda su infancia en el bosque junto a animales más primales que él.

Pero el hecho de que los viera de esa forma les hizo sentir vergüenza y muchas ganas de desaparecer tras los arbustos.

\- ¿Donde está Anzu?

Yugi se apartó rápidamente de Atem para colocar la caja a un lado de donde el rubio se sentó para después colocarse enfrente de su amigo, el mayor se les unió después de entender que no regresaría a sus brazos y se conformó con solo verlo abrir la puerta de dicho artículo ante las estrellas que empezaron a salpicar el cielo, revelando a una niña de bonitos ojos azul eléctrico con un bambú en la boca y se acercó a Jonouchi para empezar a acariciarle el cabello.

Quería que la peinara.

Todos lucían como una gran familia a ojos de Atem y en un descuido de los demás le sonrió a Yugi y este le devolvió el gesto.

Si, los podía ver a futuro compartiendo el mismo hogar que él y a Yugi siendo su compañero de vida.

Definitivamente moría por que ese momento llegara rápidamente.


	3. Cliché favorito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au: Motociclistas

Por qué Yugi no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que Jonouchi queria decirle y menos cuando unas rosas blancas estaban rozando sus mejillas, temiendo el contexto de la situación.

Amaba a Jonouchi, es su mejor amigo y no quería destrozarlo, sin embargo, no podía aceptarlo.

– Yuu, me gustas mucho. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – le extendió desesperadamente el ramo para que lo tomara, una ves más, pero nunca lo hizo

– Perdón Jono, pero...no puedo aceptar esto

Las irisis miel del rubio parecieron encogerse en desilusión y su sonrisa triste le apretó el corazón a Yugi, es ahí en el estacionamiento de esa pequeña cafetería donde trabaja que su amigo decidió declararse y probablemente terminar con la amistad que llevaban por tanto tiempo.

Jonouchi no es el tipo de chico que estaba buscando, por que claro, no tiene mucho que el tricolor descubrió su atracción hacia los hombres y digamos que no son los tipos suaves y bien portados los que le gustan.

Para alguien que luce muy serio y parece tener buenas calificaciones desde la primaria, definitivamente no habría alguien que dudara de su pareja ideal y Jonouchi es un claro ejemplo de eso.

¿Qué pensaría de él cuando supiera la verdad?

Bueno, no quería averiguarlo.

– Entiendo, no te preocupes, tampoco te voy a dar tiempo para pensarlo. Eres muy honesto, y esa es otra razón por la que me enamoré de ti – colocó las flores en los asientos traseros de su auto, viendo a través del parabrisas como algunos meseros se movían por todo el local

No quería escuchar más, lo hacía sentir muy miserable y ya se quería ir lejos de él.

– Lo lamento, pero ya debo irme. Ojalá y podamos dejarlo de este tamaño, no me gustaría perderte – aclaró casi en un susurro

Katsuya ahora lo miró a los ojos, como si esperara que dijera otra cosa pero no pudo entender que debía hacer después, así que solo le sonrió y no espero a que le devolviera el gesto ya que salió rápidamente del automóvil para después caminar hacia el lugar, casi huyendo de él.

Y al entrar por la puerta trasera tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar por la desesperación, solo saludó a unos cuantos compañeros que se encontraban cerca y así comenzar el turno más largo que iba a tener ese día.

Total, ya le hicieron ver que su amigo ya no quiere verlo con otros ojos que no sean de amor.

[...]

Estaba muy aburrido y la gente ni siquiera notó que se encontraba perdiendo un poco el tiempo sobre la barra donde solo dos personas bebían café, cinco mesas estaban ocupadas pero tampoco era como si ordenaran la gran cosa y, Marik, un chico dos años mas joven que él, también podía decir lo mismo.

Así que las conversaciones no fueron un problema para la clientela ni para los demás que trabajan ahí, surgiendo así, el tema de Jono.

– ¿Y por qué le dijiste que no? No me digas que nunca te dieron ganas de tirartelo aunque sea una vez. Es algo guapo a mi opinión

Ah, sí, tuvo que mostrarle su foto o si no iba a molestarlo todo el día con eso.

– ¿Que diablos estás diciendo? Obvio no, no se que parte no entiendes que no lo veo como un novio o un amante – tuvo que ocultar su vergüenza tras una expresión de molestia – Esa no fue la razón, ¿feliz?

– La verdad no, dame más detalles Muto. ¡Detalles, maldita sea!

Sabía lo vulgar que podía ser cuando un cliente le parece atractivo o simplemente cuando lo tratan mal, así que no le vió nada de malo hablarle sobre eso.

Pero aun así se preparó para lo malo.

– Digamos que los tipos tiernos no son lo mío – se limitó a solo decir eso, aunque ya estaba diciendo mucho

Marik sonrió maliciosamente y se dió cuenta que no debía de preocuparse por lo que diría ahora.

– Entonces, ¿te gusta que te ahorquen y te metan cosas por el...

– ¡Cierra la boca! Que me gusten no significa que les permita que me hagan cualquier cosa

¡Mentira, Yugi Muto es un mentiroso!

A todo eso no escucharon los ruidosos motores de varias motocicletas afilandose en el estacionamiento, terminando su rodada en esa cafetería de tan simple aspecto.

El presidente de ese moto club bajó de su transporte, dejando ver sus gruesas sortijas en forma de cráneos y simples cruces invertidas, las botas que le cubrían de quemarse debido al escape de su preciosa motocicleta azul eléctrico y lo más importante, su chaqueta que presumía el logo y el nombre de su pequeña pandilla.

Y por si fuera poco, mientras Yugi y Marik hablaban sobre tipos malos, aparecen unos motociclistas por el marco de las puertas de cristal con los cascos bajo el brazo excepto un sujeto que aún lo tenia puesto.

– Te creía más ñoño para las relaciones, con eso de que aún pareces un niñito de secundaria

El pelicenizo empezó a reír como si hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo, su humor a veces decaía mucho pero era entretenido hablar con él.

– Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tu, no me molestes – jugó con una azucarera que nadie ocupaba

Hasta que el llamado de un hombre castaño y ojos penetrantes en azul le hizo brincar del susto al no haber visto cuando otra mesa fue ocupada, por hombres gritando y riendo estrepitosamente que ahora fue imposible de ignorar debido al silencio que ha habido desde hace unos instantes y Marik se preparó para ir a anotar sus órdenes, no sin antes susurrarle algo al tricolor.

– Me dices cuando se te antoje alguno, campeón – levantó su pulgar y se fue riendo

Yugi también se rió pero al sentir como alguien lo observaba tuvo que detenerse, giró para todos lados buscando a esa persona y su atención quedó sobre un tipo con un casco oscuro que parecía estar alejado de la conversación con sus demás acompañantes, justo la mesa que fue a atender el de ojos malva.

Se quedó un momento quieto hasta que el desconocido apartara la mirada y decidiera ver el menú en vez de su demacrado aspecto después de unos proyectos para la universidad que terminó a altas horas de la noche, no tenía nada llamativo para mostrar.

Todo medianamente normal, hasta que se quita la dichosa protección de la cabeza.

¿Quien era ese?

¿Y por que ahora se sentía parte de una tonta escena de película romántica donde los actores principales se encuentran en un restaurante?

Toda la vida es un maldito cliché.

[...]

– ¿Papas fritas y un café? Enseguida

Anotó todo lo solicitado por aquellos hombres, ordenes dispersas por toda la libreta pero eso no pareció preocuparle al doble de su compañero, Marik sabía que necesitaba aquel rudo tipo.

– Se llama Yugi, puedo pasarte su número si gustas – dijo

El moreno de tan hermosos ojos pigmentados de un color tan exótico se quedó estupefacto, todos los de la mesa lo estaban y hasta sus risas pararon, regresando al sepulcral silencio de hace unos momentos.

Parecían algo sorprendidos por su comentario tan osado.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba viendo a ese tal Yugi?

Marik no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa.

– Vamos, te vi hace unos segundos devorandolo con la mirada. Pero si no quieres, no te molesto más con el tema – acomodó los menús bajo el brazo y regresó por donde vino

Pero ese peculiar personaje, lo detuvo con un grito.

– ¡Oye! Más te vale que no sea una broma.

Vaya manera de hablar.

– Cuenta con ello – respondió mientras entraba a la cocina

¿Y ese quien se cree que es?

[...]

– ¿Qué estas haciendo, Atem? – preguntó su primo

– Agh, no empieces a romperme las bolas, Seto. Es claro que quiero ligar con él, ¿o qué?, ¿acaso ya no sabes lo que es eso?

Seto golpeó la mesa con sus anillos de plata en forma de dragones blancos de ojos azules, causando la impresión de sus colegas y ni una pizca de temor por parte del moreno, solo se dedicó a observar como ese curioso mesero se acomodaba el mandil y parecía hablar de algo con el ojimorado.

– ¡Carajo, mírame cuando te estoy hablando! No te lo voy a volver a repetir, venimos a comer, no a ver un puto espectáculo de como te quieres coger a alguien – alzó la voz, su garganta debió de haberse dañado por hacer eso

– ¡De puta madre! Eres de la puta madre, Kaiba, pero no tengo que estar escuchando tus estupideces. Eres un hipócrita, dices eso aún cuando te besas con tantas mujeres que ni recordar sus nombres puedes, por favor

De igual manera golpeó la mesa, para después recargarse en el asiento con bastante irritación.

– Que seas el presidente no te da el derecho de hacernos ver como unos pervertidos por tu culpa – finalizó Seto

Atem o también apodado como "Faraón" por sus amigos, se había convertido en un presidente muy respetado por otros motoclubes y el suyo, fundado por él mismo bajo el seudónimo de "Millenium Items", cada integrante tenía un parche con un artículo que el moreno se tomó el tiempo de inventar debido a su fascinación por el Antiguo Egipto y a los faraones de dicha época.

Pero ese respeto solo se basaba en puro miedo, le temían al desgraciado solo por que sabe pelear y tiene varios tatuajes, ah, y fuma.

Seto no le tenía ni un poco de miedo, seguía comportándose como un mocoso a pesar de los veintidós años que recién había cumplido y al tener un hermano de quince años podía lidiar con eso, Bakura se empezó a reír como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

– ¡Maravilloso! ¿Ya acabaron de jugar a las muñecas, par de imbéciles? No vine a lidiar con problemas familiares – el "ladrón" se encontraba muy estresado por cosas que nadie se atrevía a preguntar, así que era normal que los llamara por malas palabras

Pero Atem parecía no importarle, no, cuando ese cabello casi igual al suyo se removió estrepitosamente y el muchacho anotaba algo en su libreta, muriéndose de los nervios.

Y le sonrió al aire.

[...]

– ¿¡Por qué le dijiste eso!? ¡Marik, no te rías!

Lamentablemente al estar tan metidos en sus asuntos no escucharon el relajo de ambos primos debido a Yugi, estaba más concentrado en avergonzarse y regañar a su amigo por haberle dado la opción de hablar con él por mensajes de texto sin su consentimiento.

– Tu querías un tipo rudo que te ahorque, no deberías estarme reclamando. Él ya te estaba mirando demasiado, ¿crees que no me dí cuenta? – dijo el adolescente mientras acomodaba la comida en una charola – Solo le di un empujoncito a tu situación, ah y otra cosa, si te pega muy fuerte no vengas a quejarte conmigo. ¡Ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas!

Una cosa es querer estar con alguien así y otra muy diferente es experimentarlo en carne propia, estaba derritiéndose de la ansiedad y por la presión que sentía sobre esas mortíferas gemas ante cada acción que Yugi hace.

Antes de que Marik se fuera, el amatista escribió en una servilleta su número telefónico, sin un mensaje ni nada, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo coqueto para decir y la colocó debajo de la taza de café que iba dirigida al moreno, y hasta ahora notó que se había equivocado con la entrega de las tazas y un tipo albino con un perfecto delineado en sus ojos recibió el número por accidente.

Yugi se quiso matar en ese momento.

– Oh, lo lamento, café equivocado

Pero Marik era el claro ejemplo de un tipo observador y que casualmente sabía lo que su compañero había hecho, así que pudo ahorrarse un grito de derrota y posiblemente un golpe de parte de aquel hombre intimidante.

Atem recibió su bebida y una alerta de parte de ese mesero tan osado, golpeó la servilleta contra sus dedos para después retirarse hasta el ser gelatinoso que ahora era Yugi.

Y el moreno la guardó en su chaqueta como si fuera un tesoro que debía ser guardado por mucho tiempo y nadie pasó desapercibido ese detalle.

– Es un poco atrevido, ¿no lo crees "ladrón"?

El mencionado azotó la taza de porcelana y le puso su peor cara.

– No soy como tu, "faraón de quinta" – y remató con una sonrisa, retándolo

– Ya quisieras, Bakura

A partir de ahí, la mesa quedó en silencio.

[...]

Yugi seguía un poco alarmado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya empezó a anochecer y su turno llegaría a su fin, los motociclistas aún no se iban y Marik ya se quería ir a su casa a pesar de que le tocó turno doble, necesitaba dinero urgentemente es lo que le había dicho.

Nadie era capaz de acercarse para empezar a hablar y si había otra cosa que caracterizaba a Yugi, además de avergonzarse terriblemente cuando algo lo hace sentir ansioso es que es determinado con lo que hace y le gusta hacer las cosas rápido, por lo que empezó a acercarse al grupo que acompañaba a Atem.

Pero no lo vió por ninguna parte y decidió volver tras la barra, solo habían dos mesas ocupadas y le daba aunque sea tiempo de tomarse un descanso, pero alguien ya estaba esperándolo.

El mayor estaba sentado enfrente de él, con su cuarta taza de café encima y los brazos cruzados, el sonido del cuero contrayéndose sobre sus brazos le dieron mucho de que pensar.

– ¿Buscabas a alguien, primor? – preguntó con su voz gruesa pero sin nada de intimidación

– Mm, creo que si. Desde hace horas pero creo que no piensa venir a pedirme nada

Si, Marik no era el único que podía ser osado en momentos como ese.

– Uh, que mal, supongo que esa persona estaba buscando lo mismo. ¡Que desastre! ¿No lo crees precioso? – galaradeó tan descaradamente que le hizo soltar una risa coqueta al otro tricolor

Se le acercó y la respiración de Atem se sintió algo acelerada contra su nariz, parecía estar nervioso y eso pareció desconcertar a Yugi por completo, lucía rudo y con muchas mujeres sobre él, ¿no se supone que ya debía estar acostumbrado a esos tratos?

Ahora parecía mucho más vulnerable de lo que hubiera creído, el amatista parecía llevar la delantera y solo faltaba que alguien rematara con un fugaz beso pero nadie hizo nada.

Se quedaron así, como estatuillas de plástico.

– Creí que ibas a ponerme contra la mesa y comenzarías a besarme pero veo que no, que decepción, creí que serías mi tipo – susurró demasiado cerca de sus labios, viendo su reacción desconcertada – ¿O acaso eres de los que les gusta ir al baño con alguien y después hacer como que no pasó nada? Cariño, busco más que un simple acostón

Curiosamente todos estaban en sus asuntos y no se daban cuenta de la tensión sexual que empezó a crecer dentro de Atem y la curiosidad de Yugi por ver lo que podía provocar con esas simples palabras, por que las decía enserio.

– Woah, me encanta tu osadía. ¿Puedes decirme más, o prefieres que me desvista de una vez? – rió

– Muy gracioso, pero hablo en serio – suavizó sus palabras

Se separaron un poco ante los ojos curiosos del otro mesero que salió de la cocina, viendo a Yugi con sorpresa y alzó un pulgar al aire, felicitando a ambos tontos.

– Entonces puedes empezar a decirme a que hora acaba tu turno, ojalá no te den miedo las motos Yugi

– ¡Ah!, eres un tramposo, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre

– Me llamo Atem pero tu puedes decirme como quieras, ya sabes, acepto cualquier apodo – le guiñó un ojo

Ambos parecían unos bobos a ojos de Seto pero no tenía intenciones de apartarlos, desde que el moreno decidió sentarte cerca de ese chico dejó de ser asunto suyo y no quería lidiar con Atem una vez más, no después de esa breve discusión que tuvieron y solo lo dejó como estaba. Era más interesante escuchar las tonterías que decía Bakura que a su familiar inepto.

– ¡Yugi! Tu y tu novio rudo ya se pueden ir, acabó tu turno mi querido amigo – señaló su reloj de muñeca, las 7:40 de la noche

Algo estaba mal, él acaba a las 8:10 y...oh, entendió muy tarde que Marik le estaba ayudando a pasar más tiempo con Atem y casi le dice mentiroso a la cara, que bueno que se ahorro el comentario.

Pasando por alto lo de "novio" y dejando al oji carmesí con la palabra en la boca, por que no hizo falta pedir una invitación ante las intenciones que ambos ya tenían tan claras y la verdad era que tuvieron una especie de conexión que ninguno de los dos esperaba entablar en tan poco tiempo.

Por que Atem no pudo pasar desapercibida la sonrisa que le regaló antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

[...]

– Yugi

– ¿Si, Atem?

Sus gruesas y ásperas manos tomaron al amatista de la cadera y lo pegó a su cuerpo, aún estaban en el estacionamiento, sus pulgares acariciando por sobre la tela de su chaqueta y el rostro sorprendido de Yugi le hizo soltar una carcajada.

– Ahora ya no luces tan atrevido como hace un momento, ¿que pasa, sigues pensando que no soy tu tipo? – provocó al menor con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos

Yugi se sentía en un sueño, conoció a un tipo con un aura de rudeza que tanto había deseado y tenerlo de esa manera, le producían cierto cosquilleo en el estómago y tenía unas enormes ganas de besarlo, saber si tienen la misma química.

– Bueno, si no me besas, me temo que seguiré creyendo eso

Tomó sus mejillas tostadas y se dejó rozar los labios por aquel motociclista, convirtiendo ese lugar público en su propio planeta donde nadie tenía derecho de entrar y solo ellos podían habitarlo.

– Me gustas mucho – dijo el amatista entre besos, faltándole el aire

Atem rió un poco enternecido, entendía lo que necesitaba Yugi en su vida amorosa para ser feliz, sin embargo, seguía siendo muy adorable para lidiar con un tipo extraño como él.

– También me gustas, corazón.

Yugi volvió a quitarle el aliento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que el único cliché que me gusta es el de un motociclista con pinta de malo, aunque lo que me ha contado mi padre es que la mayoría no son unos matones, decidí implementarlo con un mesero que trabaja en una cafetería de paso.


	4. Aroma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el día 5 por que me salté un día

Había olvidado su paraguas que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y ahora se sentía miserable bajo la lluvia junto a los cuadernos húmedos dentro de su mochila, esperando que las nubes le den una oportunidad para al menos poder caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta la estación de tren, y de ser así, no estaría sentado en una cafetería con cinco centavos en los bolsillos que no le alcanzaba ni para comprar una taza de café negro rodeado de un agradable silencio que le hizo entrar en calor en poco tiempo.

En lo que esperaba, Atem jugó con la argolla de su dedo anular mientras su vista se enfocaba en un punto inexistente fuera del ventanal del local, una bonita gema amatista sobresalía de aquella pieza y de algún modo se sentía tranquilo cada que la tocaba.

Siempre le recuerda que se casó muy joven y en su último año de preparatoria, bueno, digamos que fue más bien un casamiento bastante improvisado y con eso me refiero a una cena en medio de un programa nocturno que a él y a su esposo les gusta ver después de un largo día en sus respectivas clases.  
Lo del anillo fue suficiente prueba para ellos de que al fin podían declararse como cómplices de vida, un rompecabezas que nunca iba a quedar olvidado en alguna parte de un sótano.

Por que eso eran Atem y Yugi, piezas clave que necesitan ser colocadas en el lugar correcto para poder armar el más hermoso artículo y en este caso, el significado de estar uno con el otro.

Yugi Muto, su primera lluvia de estrellas y lo más cercano que existe a lo precioso, al conocerlo esperaba todo menos acabar en la misma cama compartiendo pláticas de almohadas y cobijas afelpadas mientras se cuentan sus más profundas curiosidades y secretos que existían antes de siquiera voltearse a ver y sonreír como bobos, pero terminó sucediendo y el arrepentimiento es lo último que iba a sentir mientras veía la bonita sonrisa del muchacho ser torpemente cubierta por su mano, decorada con una brillante piedra escarlata.

Atem pareció olvidar lo mojados que tenía los pies por dentro de los zapatos y su rostro tuvo un mejor aspecto, pudo ver que el cielo empezó a aclararse un poco pero una notificación en su celular terminó sacudiendo sus recuerdos bañados en miel, aunque estos volvieron rápidamente al ver que se trataba de su hiperactivo marido.

" Te estuve esperando en la estación pero no te vi, ¿dónde estás? :( "

Tecleó una respuesta rápida y se alegró de que sus manos no hayan mandado su teléfono al suelo, manteniendo su sonrisa por puro acto de inercia.

" Me quedé en una cafetería cerca de ahí, no te preocupes ya iba para allá, amor "

Atem tuvo que bloquear el aparato en cuanto vio que Yugi estaba respondiendo a su mensaje y se sintió realmente avergonzado por usar esos sobrenombres que tanto le derretían el corazón al amante de los juegos en los momentos menos esperados.  
Decía que le gustaba mucho como se escuchaban cuando salían de sus labios, pero el moreno no pudo entender que es a lo que se refería.

Pero la curiosidad lo asesinó y tuvo que volver a revisar la conversación.

" Eres muy adorable, se que debes estarte muriendo de la vergüenza, primor <3"

Si, Yugi era el de los apodos lindos mientras que Atem a veces llegaba a ser coqueto sin que hiciera el esfuerzo para conseguirlo y eso se debía, según el amatista, a su tono de voz.

¿Por qué tanta obsesión con sus cuerdas vocales?

¿Qué sentirá Yugi cuando le susurra entre la oscuridad tontería y media?

Atem era muy tonto para pensar en otro tipo de respuestas.

Ya cuando al fin la lluvia parecía disminuir un poco decidió colocarse la mochila apenas seca de la parte de abajo y salió corriendo del local con los ojos entreabiertos para que el agua no le dificulte mucho la vista, mientras recorría las avenidas, su destino se le hizo cada vez más lejos y ya se sentía demasiado fatigado.

Todos los días se quedaban de ver en la estación cerca de su pastelería preferida y en donde la mayoría de veces, el menor le compraba su pastel favorito cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente o cuando los viernes le tocaban clases en la mañana y se quedaban toda la tarde haciendo cosas aburridas para otras parejas pero que para ellos eran muy entretenidas, los juegos se vuelven una costumbre después de una generosa cantidad de comida china.

Y también entra su extraña relación con la comida y Yugi, por que desde que tiene memoria él siempre ha estado desprendiendo el olor a comida casera o a pastelillos con mucha vainilla y no le desagrada para nada, su abuelo tuvó una panadería cuando aún iban a la escuela y era normal que todo en él siempre oliera a horno encendido y charolas engrasadas con mantequilla.  
Le gustaba verlo cocinar mientras se acomodaba tras su espalda, escuchando su risa burbujear en la garganta después de haber dicho un comentario gracioso o quejarse de las montañas de tarea que dejan en la universidad.

Adora el aroma de hogar que expulsa el tricolor y le hace sentir cierta nostalgia.

Logró llegar a la estación y lo primero que encontró fue a Yugi con su mochila perfectamente seca mientras sostenía una sombrilla, su sombrilla que dejó olvidada en casa y en la mano cargaba una caja con una bonita caligrafía que le hizo sonreír una vez más, las mejillas ya debían de estarle doliendo pero no le importó.

Atem, con las manos heladas y el corazón bombeando como loco se permitió besarle la mejilla y acariciarle la mano donde se encontraba su pequeña promesa, todo eso sin dejar de verse.

Y Yugi decidió que ese toque no era suficiente, regalándole un necesitado beso en los labios, tomando desprevenido al moreno que casi se tropezaba con sus propios pies, oliendo ahora chocolate caliente desprender de su cuello y eso fue casi como una invitación a llegar a esa parte, pero no era correcto con tanta gente pasando desapercibida su situación y su acompañante pareció pensar lo mismo.

Pero no por la misma razón.

– ¡Dios estas empapado! ¿Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta? No quiero que te resfries

Atem lo detuvo y esos ojitos brillando de confusión lo pusieron en una situación bastante vergonzosa de explicar, pero tuvo que decirle la verdadera razón.

– No, no te la quites. Me gusta como huele cuando la traes puesta – dijo Atem, bastante nervioso

Yugi solo le sonrió y ahora era su turno de hablar, iba a responderle con su otra verdad.

– Bueno, si el señor Muto esta de acuerdo con eso, entonces no puedo negarme – comentó mientras alzaba los hombros

Cuando empezaron a vivir juntos los apellidos no se volvieron un asunto tan importante para ellos y que ahora él lo dijera de esa forma le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago y en cada parte de su ser.

– Me gusta como suena – al notar la mirada curiosa del contrario, aclaró casi en un hilo de voz – Atem Muto

Y por algún corto lapso de tiempo pudo oler el amor que desprendió con solo tenerlo en la mira, haciendo eterno cada segundo que pasaba.

El tren llegó y el cabello de ambos se removió entre el aire, dejándose ver a dos hombres jóvenes intercambiar perspectivas de aromas mientras más se descubrían con los ojos de tan hermosos colores que tanto podían fascinar a un mortal.

Entraron al tren y se tomaron de las manos.

Por que incluso, Atem odiando el olor del café y Yugi el del chocolate, los volvían todo un glosario de aromas para cada sentimiento que expresaban.

Se apretaron más las manos y las sortijas parecieron liberar su propio brillo, el tren siguió su transcurso.


	5. Ido y fotográfo

– ¡Quédate quieto o si no el gato se va a asustar!

Yugi rió travieso ante el reclamo de su amigo y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa dejando ver los hoyuelos y los dientes levemente chuecos dándole un toque más adorable a la toma junto a un pequeño felino de pelaje blanco y esponjoso colado entre los delgados brazos del tricolor, contó hasta tres y se escuchó el disparo de la pequeña cámara que le regaló su padre por su décimo cumpleaños.  
Emocionado, guardó el aparato en su mochila al haber conseguido otra buena fotografía para la colección que Yugi y él empezaron a formar, un pequeño álbum de fotos donde se encuentra todo lo que un niño de su edad pudiera sentir curiosidad o simples memorias del amatista y él posando con animales o caminando por lugares diferentes.

– Yugi, cuando sea un fotógrafo muy reconocido, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Dijo de pronto, parando su camino a casa después de clases en la primaria de su pueblo, con una expresión bastante seria y con las mejillas regordetas por la vergüenza

– ¿Ah? ¡Pero si ya estamos casados, recuerda lo que dijo mi madre!

El niño lo miró de mala manera, se sentía ofendido ante tal recuerdo

La madre de Yugi siempre adulaba la relación que ambos niños tenían desde que nacieron y bromeaba sobre que parecían esposos, desde entonces el pequeño amatista lo tomó como otra forma de llamar a su amistad pero el otro infante de apariencia muy similar a la suya se ponía nervioso y ansioso.

Yugi aun no podía entender lo que era un beso cerca de los labios o el significado de una rosa roja.

– En ese caso, cuando seamos grandes voy a buscarte hasta donde estés y te pediré matrimonio

No se atrevió a ver esos grande ojos hambrientos de conocer cada rincón del mundo y solo se dedicó a observar el arrebol que empezaba a asomarse en el cielo como una de las pinturas que su maestra favorita pintaba.

– ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!, ¡me encantaría, y así podremos ser amigos para siempre!

Alzó los brazos con gran fulgor y soltó leves saltitos por el aire, más tarde podría contarle a su madre que su amigo al fin se decidió a ser más cercano con él.

Por ahora estaba bien no decirle que deseaba ser su esposo, quedando como un deseo infantil en medio del corto camino a sus respectivas casas.

[...]

– ¡Yugi, te busca alguien! Dice que es importante

El muchacho de bonita ropa de marca y ojos electrizantes en alejandría se alejó de la cámara para mirar a su compañero de trabajo, Jonouchi Katsuya ha sido un gran apoyo para su trabajo y le gusta componer música a su lado, le regaló una sonrisa al escucharlo pero los dientes chuecos habían desaparecido y sintió una especie de deja vú mientras se alejaba del set fotográfico hasta el lugar donde solicitaban su presencia.

– ¿Quién me busca? Seto es el único que me visita – caminó a un lado de su amigo lejos de las luces y los tripiés de cámaras

– No lo sé pero se veía algo apurado y creo que no pudo reconocer a otro cantante enfrente de él – reconoció indignado, el tricolor solo se rió

Los camerinos fueron un camino algo corto y su asistente, Anzu Mazaki, quiso detenerlo al ver que en pocos minutos la sesión daría inicio y por la actitud poco tolerante de Ryuji con la impuntualidad los ponía en aprietos a ella y a Yugi, en cambio, le aclaró que alguien lo estaba esperando y por el comentario de su amigo supuso que se trataba de algún importante mánager o un amigo de Seto que le informaría sobre las ventas de su reciente disco.

Después de todo, era el prometido de uno de los directores ejecutivos más importantes de Tokio y vivía entre contratos o tratos importantes dentro de la industria de la música.

Entró a su camerino con los dedos llenos de anillos y cadenas en la cintura del pantalón, pero, hubo algo que le hizo detestar su atuendo y hasta sentirse ridículo enfrente de esa persona.  
El hombre de anteojos y cabello tricolor lo miró con una pizca de asombro que Yugi no pudo codificar a tiempo por que la mano que se posó enfrente suyo a modo de saludo lo puso bastante melancólico.

– En ese caso, cuando sea un fotógrafo reconocido, ¿te casarías conmigo?

– Hola, Yugi – sonrió con la mano en el aire, esperando ser correspondido

Se sintió muy desubicado y la impresión en su rostro era muy evidente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo enfrente y solo pudo acercarse unos cuantos pasos más hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del muchacho de ojos inyectados en un bonito color mortífero, el color tostado de su piel era igual a como lo recordaba.

– ¡Mamá, me voy a casar con Atimu! ¡Y seremos los mejores amigos del mundo!

Rozó la mejilla contraria con sus dedos y lo observó como si fuera lo más maravilloso que haya visto a sus veintitrés años

– Atem...

– Es bueno saber que aún recuerdas mi nombre, pero, ¿por qué estás vestido así? Se que a ti no te gusta el negro, menos las cadenas – señaló las prendas que le tocaba vestir para esa sesión, él no podía eligir por completo lo que podía usar y el estilo grunge parecía ser algo reconocido nuevamente en estos días

Yugi no se alejó del muchacho de entrañable sonrisa y solo se dispuso a reír.

– ¿Como puedes decirme eso después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? Sigues siendo un inepto – golpeó ligeramente su hombro y le acusó con la mirada, levemente perdida en ese océano de tiempo al que fue sumergido y volvió a sonreírle

– Bueno, ya sabes como soy, soy un metido y más aún si de trata de ti, Yuu

No se habían dado cuenta pero el espacio que hubo entre los dos se veía cada vez más afectada por la ausencia del otro y las risas que les hicieron falta por expresar desde que se dejaron de ver después de acabar la secundaria, los atardeceres perdidos y las caminatas por caminos diferentes les hicieron pegar sus frentes con la garganta cerrada y las respiraciones simultáneas.  
Por un momento, Yugi había bloqueado los recuerdos de su niñez y los sentimientos que sentía en su momento, por lo que ver al moreno hizo que su baúl de memorias fuera abierto y el arrepentimiento inundó cada parte de su habitación mental, él ya tenía un futuro y una persona que esperaba por una vida a su lado, no podía dejarlo todo por una promesa de juventud llena de conversaciones sin sentido y juegos divertidos.

Ya era un adulto, no planeaba quedarse en un mundo donde todo estuviera basado en puras promesas y decisiones sencillas, si bien su plan nunca fue convertirse en un cantante las cosas se volvían cada vez más complicadas cuando los reflectores pueden captar cualquier imprevisto y dañar su propia carrera por un tonto capricho que olvidó cuando se fue de su ciudad natal y dejó a Atem en las arenas del olvido.  
¿No debía estar en total lealtad con Seto?

Se sentía terrible de solo pensar que la aparición de su amigo le hiciera girar su vista de su novio y futuro esposo con solo una simple sonrisa o un gesto cariñoso.

¿Acaso siempre había ignorado lo atractivo que lucía con anteojos y esa boba expresión en su rostro?

Por que ya lo había visto en su época de apogeo, detestaba usar gafas y le daba vergüenza usarlos enfrente de él o con cualquier persona que se atreviera a mirarlo mucho, era algo penoso pero la determinación seguía ahí plasmada y verlo sin ninguna pizca de incomodidad solo le daba a entender que él no fue el único que ha madurado y visto la vida de una forma diferente, se separó abruptamente del contacto y solo pudo desviar la mirada para no dar indicios de que se sentía desilusionado de verlo justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba controlado.

Pero Atem ya conocía muy bien sus modos.

– ¿No estás feliz de verme, no es así? Creo que tiene sentido, digo, no tuviste nada que te detuviera de seguir buscando tu propia vida y ahora que estoy aquí, te estoy reteniendo. Perdóname Yugi – se ajustó las gafas y sus ojos parecieron brillar más que antes, ambos estaban tristes

– No, Atem, no digas eso. Es obvio que te he extrañado pero debes de entender que ya no podemos hacer esto, tu tienes tu propios objetivos y yo ya no estoy en ellos. Me voy a casar y espero puedas entenderlo – replicó con un conocido dolor, en su pecho, en el corazón, y se atrevió a mirarlo una vez más a través del espejo de los lentes

Los brazos de Atem pudieron haberlo olvidado y hasta aborrecerlo pero ahora solo podía concentrarse en la respiración de su amigo de la infancia en cuanto se lanzó a abrazarlo con todo el deseo de su corazón, correspondiendo el tacto una vez las agrias lágrimas empaparon su camisa y los sollozos le alentaron a besarle el cabello, consolandolo de la manera que siempre había hecho y no se avergonzaba de hacer.

Y era extraño que ni siquiera haya sentido el anillo de compromiso chocar con la chaqueta de cuero del ojicarmín, parecía no tener ningún peso en esa pequeña burbuja llena de memorias melancólicas.

– ¡Lo se, todos están hablando de eso! Pero, duele demasiado, ¿sabes? Y aún así, pude lograrlo, me convertí en un fotógrafo reconocido Yugi, ¡lo logré para poder encontrarte!

Pero es entonces que Yugi con el corazón en la mano y los ojos humedecidos lo encara y le exige que se tranquilice, necesitaba decirle que estaba equivocado.

– No, por favor, no me digas eso. ¡Tu eres mejor que eso, no necesitas depender de nadie para cumplir lo que te propones! Yo no soy la excepción, y quiero que me escuches muy bien o de lo contrario tendré que sacarte a patadas. No puedes vivir entorno a una persona y que tus decisiones se tengan que acomodar a ella y menos que te haga cambiar de opinión. Atem, te amo, pero ya no podemos cambiar lo que ya hemos construido

El mayor seguía soltando lagrimas en silencio pero su ceño fruncido fue lo que le hizo suavizar su expresión, esperaba que no hayan gritado tan fuerte o de lo contrario habría todo un alboroto en su lugar de trabajo.

– Entonces, solo me dices que me conforme con lo que tengo, ¿y ya esta? Yugi, yo también pienso en mi mismo y en mis deseos y el único deseo que ahora me queda es casarme contigo, quiero ser tu compañero para siempre, y es por eso que hasta ahora pude acercarme para decirte que seré tu fotógrafo de ahora en adelante. Parece que ya olvidaste que yo también deseaba este estilo de vida y no te culpo, fue hace mucho – se limpió los fantasmas debajo de sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo al ver al amatista tan callado

Atem tomó el valor que había estado acumulando con el tiempo y se dignó a acercarse al triste rostro de su acompañante, sus labios jugaban con la respiración entrecortada ajena y Yugi ya no podía hacer nada, sus deseos oprimidos querían liberarse de una vez de su conciencia e inevitablemente se quedó quieto en su lugar, dejando que la suerte decidiera si los descubría todo el mundo o dejaba que el pasado pudiera tomar el control de su presente para concluir todo ese circo de sentimientos que ocultaron sin ninguna unilateralidad de por medio y que ahora los hacia sentir culpables por no haberse dado cuenta antes del cambio en su relación.

– Siempre quise decirte eso, te amo, lamento que este pasado ahora – susurró muy cerca de sus delgados labios y después los fundió con los suyos, como si hubieran esperado todo ese tiempo para besarse y que ocurriera algo más

Yugi no pudo evitar profundizar aún más esa caricia y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra el suelo debido al impulso de haber sido correspondido desde el principio, sin importar cuantas veces Anzu haya tocado la puerta o la voz paranoica de su mánager buscándolo por todo el set, seguía devorando a su amor de infancia con todo lo que tenía para ofrecer y Atem no planeaba quedarse atrás, deseaba tanto ese momento que se sentía como un tonto niño emocionado por haber conseguido lo que tanto había querido.

El amatista llevó sus manos a las mejillas de su compañero y las acarició con premura, separándose de la carne ajena para después volver a retomar la palabra.

– La boda es dentro de unos meses, se que debe ser difícil para ti pero no puedo negarme. También lo amo – lo observó con mucha pena, sintiento la joya del anillo entre la yema de sus dedos y el beso en la mejilla que recibió en la mañana de parte del castaño

Pero no recibió ningún comentario de su parte, solo se quedó con un silencio abismal y una cámara se posó enfrente de él, como si ya no estuviera con Atem y se tratara de una persona que solo se encargaba de capturar todo de él como parte de su trabajo, se sintió de camino a casa después de un entretenido día de clases con el mar tan de cerca que parecía estar hecho de pequeños diamantes debido a la luz del atardecer, tomando la mano de su amigo, de Atem.

– ¿Qué haces? No pienso posar para ti ahora, menos con esa expresión tuya – señaló la mueca concentrada del moreno y este trató de verse lo más calmado posible ante aquella observación

– Si voy a trabajar para ti de ahora en adelante, debo prepararme para todo ¿no crees? Después de todo fue Seto el que me ofreció ser tu fotógrafo – dijo con las manos en la cámara, listo para capturar el rostro sorprendido del amatista

– ¿Seto te lo ofreció? Pero él no trabaja aquí, ah, que molestia ni siquiera me lo consultó

Pero el disparo de la cámara lo alertó por completo, quedando con los ojos levemente cegados por el flash y desorbitados por la impresión, había sido fotografiado con la palabra en la boca y solamente pudo acercarse hasta el otro muchacho para exigirle que la borrara.

– ¡Oye no la guardes, borrala! – exclamó infantilmente, causando una gran carcajada en el contrario

– ¿Qué te pasa? Se supone que debes estar acostumbrado a esto, sigues portandote como un niño – alejó la cámara de su alcance, ignorando las pisadas afuera de la puerta y todo lo demás

Infló los mofletes con indignación y se le quedó viendo cómo si fuera una estatua dentro de un museo, analizando cada facción que antes no le había dado importancia a pesar de haberse besado no hace mucho, tenía una cicatriz en el cuello y unas leves ojeras debajo de los ojos. Se veía demacrado pero feliz de estar ahí, con Yugi, no con el idol que todos adoraban por sus bonitos ojos o su estridente voz.

Estaba con el lado de Atem que no dejó morir en su anterior lugar de residencia, con ese rompecabezas completo y brillando de dicha que ya había olvidado desde hace mucho, lo que le hizo ser la persona que es ahora y los miedos que logró combatir mientras más seguía con su camino, lejos de Atem y con el poder de cuidarse a sí mismo.

– Aún así, te sigues viendo hermoso. Siempre lo has sido

En otras circunstancias el amatista se hubiera avergonzado terriblemente, pero, quería verlo, ver como lucía con cada palabra que le dedicaba y los gestos que hacía.

Había amor en cada poro de él y se sentía muy triste, por que Yugi también lo deseaba en su vida pero sus metas declararon que no podían estar juntos.

Y es por eso que el último beso que se dieron fue con pesar, con el corazón atravesado por los obstáculos que antes creían como un logro y el compromiso de uno se iba a volver en un hecho desastroso para el otro, en una declaración truncada por la inseguridad.

Anzu abrió la puerta, pero Yugi y Atem seguían en sus propios asuntos, la adrenalina no estaba presente en ninguno de los dos y solo había tristeza.

Olía a desesperación.

[...]

– ¡Odio a los ídolos, son muy falsos y tienen coreografías muy ñoñas, no se por que te agradan tanto! – expresó con desagrado el pequeño de doce años

– Algún día podré ser el fotógrafo de uno y verás que cambiarás de opinión, podré presentarte a muchas celebridades

El otro tricolor de catorce años seguía armando un rompecabezas de animales mientras que Yugi solo se quejaba de la música que se reproducía en el walkman de su amigo, con los pies al aire y un peluche entre sus manos.

– Entonces, ¿quieres conocer a uno, no?

Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada, pensando en planes extraños que solo un niño puede entender.

– No son tan malos, y te lo voy a probar cuando regrese por ti

– ¡Ni loco! Esas personas lucen muy malas 

[...]

Incluso Yugi tenía deseos egoístas, al igual que Atem había estado deseando que regresara para cumplir con su promesa.

Debía sentirse feliz.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan vacío?


	6. Estrellas

Amaba la noche, ese océano privado y de indescriptible oscuridad que resguarda a los ladrones del tiempo y calma las arenas ardientes, donde los cuerpos celestes apenas alcanzan a bañar su silueta en el balcón de sus aposentos y el rompecabezas del milenio brilla con ellas en una suave danza, es ahí, el único lugar donde el faraón puede dejar su mente en blanco y las respiraciones desesperadas después de un largo día cumpliendo sus tareas más importantes.

Donde puede viajar por su imaginación solo para encontrarse con aquel joven de generosa alma, en una situación ficticia que le provocaba una inusual tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo siente como si su corazón estuviera latiendo de manera despiadada, su nombre parecía ser una condena de solo recordarlo, una de la cual nunca iba a poder escapar, ni en el mundo de los espíritus.

No sabe cuanto tiempo a pasado y no espera saberlo, no le preocupa y menos cuando el festín que estaba apreciando a altas horas de la madrugada le daba más motivos para querer alzar los brazos y acariciar el cielo como si la curiosidad fuera a darle ese poder para alcanzar lo inalcanzable, no era un dios pero muchos creían que podía cumplir todo lo que veían imposible.

Incluso el joven principe de corona y pensamientos relucientes, lejano a su pueblo pero incapaz de declararse como un extraño en el hogar de Atem, creía que podía hacer cosas magnificas y los pueblerinos solo inventaban sus propias conclusiones, y no es que eso lo molestara, claro que no, pero lo ponía en una situación bastante complicada y es que veces no se sentía capaz de gobernar a sus cumplidos diecisiete años.  
Su padre le enseñó que no debía mostrar sus preocupaciones o inquietudes, que todos dependían de él para guiarlos a un camino de gloria y era su deber cuidar de los otros antes que a él mismo, que Yugi podía ser el claro ejemplo de esas palabras que con el tiempo se convirtieron en su credo cada que miraba hacia arriba y el cielo parecía perder algo de sentido para él al recordar al anterior rey.

Yugi es un joven principe de apenas quince años que reside en el norte, donde las tormentas de arena parecen ser más inestables y el lino sigue siendo elegante, había escapado de su palacio hace algunos días y llegó hasta el imperio de Atem, el cual era conocido por ser justo y cortés con los demás.  
Y en su descuido fue descubierto por el monarca durante un corto viaje al pueblo a escondidas, con los ojos descubiertos y las coronas escondidas tras el velo para no levantar ninguna curiosidad en los pueblerinos, en cambio, Atem nunca creyó en los rumores que decían sobre él, que poseía los ojos más hermosos de todo Egipto y fueron un regalo de parte de los dioses.

Pero ahora se atrevía a equivocarse en silencio, con un invitado durmiendo al lado de su habitación y esperando a que por fin se decidiera a cumplir con su propósito como próximo gobernante, y por lo que le había dicho Shimon al finalizar una de sus reuniones nocturnas es que aquel joven no quería tomar el cargo y decía no estar cómodo con ello.  
Y Atem no pudo evitar sentirse identificado cuando por primera vez aprendió a manejar un arma y a cazar desde que era niño, tenía mucho miedo de no lograrlo y huía siempre con su madre cuando la flecha no lograba apuntar al blanco.

Temía no ser lo suficientemente poderoso, por que Aknamkanon no iba a estar para siempre.

Soltó un grave y liberador suspiro de solo recordar todos los sucesos que han pasado esas últimas semanas, cerrando los ojos y apoyando los brazos sobre la helada barandilla en un gran estado de reposo, hasta que el leve chapoteo del agua provocó que abriera lentamente los ojos y enfocara su vista al gran jardín que daba enfrente del balcón para encontrar al príncipe jugando en el pequeño lago con los pies descalzos y la ropa delgada sin ninguna preocupación de ser descubierto, observando de igual manera al cielo.

Como si ambos hicieran lo mismo cada que anochece y esperan quedar a la intemperie de varias emociones que oprimen durante el alba, Atem se dedicó a observarlo por un breve momento hasta que esas joyas de exquisito color alejandría le impidieron seguir con su acto y prefirió desnudar con la mirada a las sombras que parecían tragarse cada grano de arena a la lejanía, con las mejillas tostadas levemente calientes y las manos enroscadas al barandal como un salvavidas.

Yugi tenía el poder de ser escuchado y exigir cuantas cosas quisiera, pero, ni siquiera se atrevía a regresar la mirada cuando era juzgado por la de alguien más y le daba vergüenza a lo que pudo entender de las palabras de este durante algunas charlas que Atem y Yugi mantienen después del entrenamiento de armas que el mayor le ofreció al descuidado tricolor.  
No hablaba mucho de sus primeros años de vida y apenas y podía darle una pequeña orden a alguno de los sirvientes del palacio cuando deseaba comer algo.

Así que fue algo impresivo para él que hiciera eso tan natural y sin una pizca de pena, como si fuera otra persona pero al mismo tiempo no había cambiado en nada.

Hasta que volvió a enfrentarse con esas gemas pudo entender que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero, como Yugi se tituló a sí mismo y él no pudo rehusarse a considerarlo de la misma forma, había tantos miedos y problemas rodeandolo que fue difícil procesarlos todos al mismo tiempo y se sintió tan diminuto comparados a ellos que ni siquiera pudo decir nada en todo ese contacto visual tan directo, alejandría se mezclaba con carmesí.

Entre susurros, Atem comenzó a hablar con él.

\- No es bueno que el próximo rey se quede despierto hasta tarde, mañana es el gran día - mencionó con una voz más apaciguada, sin la corona tenía una apariencia más liviana

El contrario solo deshizo la conexión entre ambos y parecía algo afligido por ese detalle, los días se fueron como agua entre los dedos y ahora tenía que regresar a casa antes del amanecer para poder cumplir con ese destino que tanto había intentado detener, no hicieron falta las palabras para dar a entender que no quería irse y sinceramente Atem tampoco lo deseaba.  
Había sembrado una especie de fascinación y curiosidad dentro de él que le permitía ver más allá de sus límites en carne propia solo cuando soñaba despierto, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas inquietudes que no eran suyas y que podía hacer para desvanecerlas, combatirlas juntos.

¿Pero solo es pura empatía no es así?

Su madre le había hablado sobre lo que sintió la primera vez que conoció a su padre, que sentías los ojos brillosos y el cuerpo anestesiado de solo ver al corazón indicado.

Yugi era una gran vía láctea, y Atem solo un pequeño planeta que gira en su propia rotación que busca saber que es lo que estaba pasando en su pecho, por que cuando respiraba se sentía tan asfixiado y feliz.

\- No puedo dormir, es bastante difícil en mi situación. Tengo miedo Atem - chasqueó la lengua con los ojos acuosos, sin embargo, el llanto nunca llegó

El monarca le dijo que esperara un poco, que iba a salir de su alcoba para acompañarlo en esa desamparada noche y poder escucharlo de mejor manera, él también estaba huyendo de las miradas curiosas dentro del palacio.  
A cada paso que se acercaba al pasillo que daba al jardín, sentía las manos temblorosas y la garganta seca, ya ni siquiera parecía denotar la seguridad que todos le aplaudían y se dejaba caer por un príncipe que odiaba estar encerrado y amaba las granadas, incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que Yugi y él podían unirse para gobernar los dos, creando una alianza con el pueblo contrario y viviendo como lo estaban haciendo ahora, pero eso solo pudo dejarlo en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa boba adornando su moreno rostro.

Yugi le estaba dando la espalda y Atem no pudo más que quedarse en su lugar, esperando tomar el coraje necesario para poder acercarse y seguir con su charla, y lo hizo.

Se colocó a un lado de él y se descalzó para de igual manera mojarse los pies, dejando correr los pensamientos junto a las pequeñas olas que se hacían debido al movimiento y dejó que el otro joven volviera a retomar la palabra.

\- No quiero irme, es muy agradable tu reino, faraón. Desearía poder quedarme aquí para siempre, no se que haría sin ti realmente - comentó entretenido mientras acariciaba el césped, como si estuviera jugando con él debido a los nervios

\- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero fue una promesa y yo nunca rompo una. Tu pueblo y tu familia te necesitan para seguir adelante, no puedes seguir evitando todo esto, Yugi - volteó a verlo, entre la penumbra y el brillo de la luna pudo ver como la tristeza se personificaba sobre él

Se quedaron en absoluto silencio, en todo el día solo pudieron saludarse y seguir con sus actividades, no pasó nada más allá que eso, antes el amatista le hubiera ofrecido desayunar con él pero ahora no parecía tener humor ni para verlo así que solo se dedicó a alejarse cuando pasaba y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.  
Ahora parecía querer que lo mirara todo el tiempo, toda la madrugada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Lo lamento, se que he sido muy duro contigo con todo lo que ha estado pasando, tu no tienes la culpa de mi indecisión y es mejor que aprenda que no vas a estar siempre conmigo

Sintió un deja vú, parecía que se estaba encontrando con sus propios fantasmas y los vio reflejados entre el agua y las flores que flotaban con delicadeza, su padre le había abrazado cuando mencionó aquello y pudo liberar un poco todo lo que había encerrado en su habitación mental, entre escaleras y puertas que no llevaban a ningún lado.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, se acercó a Yugi para abrazarlo con avidez y tan siquiera no dejar a su imaginación como era estar tan cerca de él, tocarlo sin ser visto como un aprovechado de su poder y solo como lo que era, un simple mortal enamorado.

\- Confio en ti, eres muy valiente y se que vas a ser un gran rey, por que para mí ya lo eres - acarició su cabeza por mero reflejo, invitándolo a desahogarse en sus hombros

Y lloró.

Lloró por que ese momento no acabase, que Kuk le diera una oportunidad para poder amar por su propia cuenta antes de ser considerado una deidad, que las estrellas siguieran brillando por el amor que le estaba profesando al faraón y que Atem no lo olvidara.

Por que encima de ellos siempre estuvo la respuesta ante los latidos desmesurados de sus corazones.

[...]

\- Faraón, alguien solicita verlo ahora

Desvió la vista del balcón y las joyas tintinearon debido al movimiento brusco que ejerció, la capa voló debido a la fresca ventisca y su sonrisa brilló como nunca, incluso el vidente se sorprendió ante el gesto tan repentino que puso.

\- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que vendría! Él siempre cumple sus promesas - exclamó en dicha, comportándose como un niño enfrente de Jono

Salió rápidamente de su alcoba y su amigo apenas y pudo seguirle el paso, la servidumbre los veía con interés pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar y menos la mano derecha del rey, quién no se tomaba las cosas a la ligera pero no pudo regañarlo al ver como esa sonrisa que tuvo durante la coronación hace varios meses volvió a aparecer.

Llegaron hasta la sala del trono, ya que al ser de noche y terminar leyendo papiros importantes en la biblioteca lo dejó algo lejos de aquel lugar, la respiración entrecortada alertó un poco al rubio pero no pudo decir nada cuando el desconocido reveló su identidad una vez más, claro que, las joyas faltaban al igual que su ostentosa corona que declaraba con orgullo a su pueblo, pero a fin de cuentas era él, el gran faraón del sur.

\- Buenas noches, faraón - comentó con gracia el mayor, con una sonrisa igual de reluciente que la suya - No me habías dicho que hoy era tu cumpleaños, habría venido más temprano

\- Hola Atem, tanto tiempo - ignoró las demás palabras y solo se dedicó a acercarse al tricolor con cuidado, esperando ser correspondido - Estaba tan nervioso que no pude mandar a mi mensajero, disculpa

El moreno colocó un dedo en sus labios, pidiendo un voto de silencio al rubio de desorbitados ojos y este no pudo más que aceptar con la cabeza, dejando que este se alejara de ambos monarcas para mantener una charla más privada, aunque la verdad no es como si hablaran de cosas muy importantes para su posición y eso no había cambiado ni cuando Yugi al fin se convirtió en faraón, Atem prometió en la noche que el amatista estaba empapado de tristeza que cuando regresara a su hogar lo iría a visitar de vez en cuando y que al día siguiente lo iba a acompañar en su viaje de regreso.

El ojicarmín le pidió ir a su jardín, declarando por sus anteriores visitas que es mucho más grande que el suyo y ambos se encaminaron hasta ahí mientras hablaban sobre el festín que hace unas horas le habían hecho, declarando que era un poco aburrido estar viendo como los demás se divertían mientras que él solo se quedaba sentado.

\- Fue un poco solitario, pero, Jono me estuvo acompañando todo el tiempo así que supongo que no estuvo tan mal - dijo Yugi

Atem rió entre dientes y siguió caminando hasta el largo pasillo donde se asomaban los arbustos y flores de maravillosos colores, un lago más grande y una vista más amplia hacia el cielo, al llegar a su destino pudo ver como el amatista se lanzó hacia el suelo y se acomodó entre la suavidad del césped, causando en ambos un conocido deja vú cada que se reencuentran por un determinado tiempo solo para verse la cara o almorzar juntos.

\- Siempre que vengo aquí me gusta ver las estrellas desde esta posición, pero tengo que decir que en el tuyo se ven más hermosas - declaró tranquilo

\- No lo creo, aquí se ven mucho más hermosas

Observó con atención a Yugi, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras como si de un acertijo se tratara y esperaba recibir una respuesta para dejar en claro todo lo que a aprendido en esos últimos días al no poder darse el placer de verle a cada minuto del día, que ya tenía las agallas para decirle que lo amaba.

\- Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Son realmente preciosas - contestó

Y entonces fue cuando decidió revelar de entre sus ropajes un precioso anillo tallado en plata con una hermosa piedra cornalina incrustada en el centro, como si los que ya tenía en los dedos no fueran suficientes y se lo extendió con las manos sudorosas, recibiendo una enorme alabanza de parte del menor.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Yugi

Recordó con los dedos enroscados a la joya y una sonrisa boba en su rostro, si, estaba sonriendo demasiado.

\- ¡Woah! Que color tan hermoso, pero no era necesario traerme nada, tu presencia es el único regalo que necesitaba ahora - rió con jolgorio - Y, Atem...

\- ¿Si?

\- Te quiero, gracias por todo - se acercó y le besó la mejilla, cerca de sus labios

\- Yo también, faraón - nombró con diversión

Y una vez más, las estrellas y la confidencialidad de las sombras parecieron regocijarse de alegría por los jóvenes gobernantes.

Atem seguiría amando la noche aún después de separarse de Yugi, por que siempre le recordaría que pudo tener algo más que una corona y un mandato a su disposición, que el faraón no era solo un corazón tibio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuk es el dios de la oscuridad de la mitología egipcia, aunque, también mencionaba a Nebet‐Het pero leí que ella solo es de la protección y señora de la casa así que decidí cambiarlo.
> 
> Cornalina: O también conocida como carneola, es un mineral, variedad de la calcedonia, de color marrón, usado comúnmente como piedra semipreciosa, que aporta equilibrio espiritual, aleja el miedo a la muerte, inculca coraje, confianza en uno mismo y aporta alegría de vivir, utilizada en el Antiguo Egipto como símbolo de la vida y ligada a las prácticas religiosas.
> 
> En realidad no sabía si existían faraones por pueblos o algo así, creo que no, pero en esta historia se me ocurrió incluirlo y estaba investigando otras cosas que no me dio tiempo de buscar eso, y la verdad temía equivocarme mientras escribía esto.
> 
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo Puzzleshipping en la época original de Atem, por que me da miedo no poder seguir la cultura de los egipcios y un capitulo resultó mejor para saber como voy a empezar una historia completa.
> 
> Jono es la encarnación de Jonouchi en el videojuego llamado Forbidden Memories.
> 
> Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta semana, a construir un rompecabezas y escenarios diferentes con esta pareja como protagonista.
> 
> Pronto nos volveremos a ver en mi otra historia de Puzzle.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
